Bad girls club
by rpattzlover26
Summary: Get ready for drama and betrayel because everybody knows there are no friends in the bad girls club this is part 1 of this first chapter part 2 will be up sson
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys this is the first chapter ps this is rated T ok

Bad girls club (The first day)

Characters: Leslie, Rachel,Mika, Kesha,Carol,Ashley,and Kristen(original 7)

Chapter 1

(The interview with leslie)

"I don"t have a filter on my mouth I bring it like no other and be prepared for me cause if I see your buisness im putting it out on blast." "I start and finish fights and I always come out on top."

(Leslie in the limo)

Leslie is sitting in the limo waiting to arrive to the house. The limo finally arrives to the mansion and leslie gets out the car. She runs inside the house and staright to the first room

'Whoo"! Leslie yells as she jumps on the bed.(In the interview) 'Im so excited to be here im Hispanic and Italian so if it comes down to it I will cuss any girl out in both languges." (In the house) "Where are these girls at?"

(In the interview with Ashley) "I really don"t care about what people say about me I just ignore them."(Ashley,21,Austin,Tx) Im so ready to meet all the girls and what makes me a bad girl is that I yell at whoever I want and I always win in fights."

(Ashley in the limo) Ashley arrives at the mansion and gets out the car. She walks inside the house.

"Any bad girls in this peace!" She shouts. Leslie emerges and they both hug.

"Hi what's your name?" Leslie asked

"Ashley what's yours?"

"Leslie, its so nice to meet you."

'Where are you from?" Ashley asked.

'Im from New Olreans..You?"

" Austin,Texas."

"Well come on me and you click so we sharin a room."Leslie said as she dragged Ashley up the steps.

(Leslie interview) "Ashley seems like a cool girl but not the kind I hang around..she reminds me of malibu barbie a bit with the blonde hair and the make up and the big boobs." I feel like I can connect with her though."

(Kristen arriving to the house)

(In the interview) "I am very outgoing and I definitely get out of control when it comes to females." These girls arent ready for me to bring it and I do whatever I want, these chicks better not cross me."(Age 22, Detroit,MI)

(At the house)

Ashley is standing outside when she sees the limo pull up.

"Yo!" Leslie someone else is here!"She shouted. Leslie ran to the door and stood beside Ash. Kristen walks up to them gave them hugs.

"Hi what's your name." Leslie asked while smiling.

"My name is Kristen."

"My name is Leslie and this is Ashley." They walk inside and upstairs to the room.

'Here you can share a room with us this is the last bed for this room." Ashley said. They went downstairs and out back towards the pool.

"So what makes you a bad girl." Kristen asked Leslie.

" I don"t have a filter on my mouth and I say what comes to my mind." she replied

'What about you Ashley?"

'I'm very outspoken and I can start fights, what about you?"Ashley asked

" I can get out of control and I love to party."

(kristen in confessional)"I really like Leslie and Ashley they seem really nice and cool and fun so I think we will get a long just fine.

A/n that was part 1 part 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girls club

(the first day part 2)

(Mika in interview) "I'm a bombshell and I'm also a time bomb...so if u cross me then get ready for the explosion."

(Mika in limo)

Arrives at the house and gets out.

(with the other girls)

"someone else is here." Kristen said. The three of them run to the front door.

"Hi what's your name?" Ashley asked

"My name is Mika"

"Oh my name is Ashley this is Leslie and Kristen."

"Nice to meet you." They help her pick a room and they go to the kitchen.

"Where are you from?" Leslie asked.

"Miami."

"Oh cool."Kristen replied.

"I'm ready for the last two girls to come." Ashley said.

(Carol in interview)"The best advice I can give to these hoes is to stay on my good side cause if you don't you will regret it.""I'm open to anything and I'm excited to see these girls and what's gonna happen."

(Carol in the limo)Arrives at the house and enters it.

"Ladies!" Carol shouted. All the girls run to meet her.

"Hey what's your name?"Kristen asked

"My name is carol."

"Nice to meet you."

I'm Leslie and this is Ashley."

"Hi. They show her her room and they wait for the other girls.

(Rachel in interview)"People call me crazy because I come from a sophisticated family family, but I don't act like it I'm not sophisticated but I'm one bad girl foresure."

(Rachel in the limo) Arrives and gets out.

"Bitches!"Rachel screams.

(Kesha in the limo) She is on her way to the house.(in the interview)"I got a lot of mouth and a lot of attitude."

(In the limo) Arrives at the house and goes inside.

"Girls!" she yells. They all com down to meet her

Later that night

"Hey do you guys wanna go out?' Leslie asked. They all agreed and went to the limo.

(In the limo)

"I'm so ready to party." Ashley said. They arrive at a club called All nighter. They dance and drink and make out with random guys. They were having fun until this girls comes up and mouths off to them.

Random Girl: "you are all whores and hoes!"

"Hoe get out of here wit your fake boobs!" Kesha yells. The girl throws a drink on Kesha. Kesha punches the girl and pulls her hair. The secrurity guards pull Kesha and the girl away from each other and the girls get kicked out and go back to the limo.

"You couldn't have any self control Kesha?" Leslie asked.

"Why would I the bitch threw a drink in my face any single one of you would have acted the same way ."Kesha said defensively.

"Learn to control yourself"

"Leslie are you being serious right now like do you hear yourself you are not making any sense!"

"Kesha and Leslie chill out!" Rachel yelled. They arrive back at the house and Kesha goes to the confessional.

(In confessional)

"Are you joking me like seriously Leslie get over yourself don't act like you're above it cause you're not and if you are then you need to go home."

(End of confessional)

Narrator: Next time on bad girls club

I don"t agree with some of the things that she does

Omg get out of my face

Bitch you are not a bad girl

Kesha pushes Leslie

Yeah I messed you up


End file.
